Kaamelott: Un petit chocolat chaud pour le moral
by Oneil238
Summary: Quand Arthur demande de l'aide à Merlin pour les batailles, voila ce que ça donne


"Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "chocolat" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp."

L'ensemble des personnages appartient au monde fabuleux d'Alexandre Astier, je me permets de les utiliser afin de leur faire vivres quelques aventures supplémentaires.

L'action se déroule au temps des chevaliers et des combats légendaires dans la Bretagne ancienne où les clans se sont rassemblé sous une seule bannière, celle du roi Arthur. C'est aussi le temps de la magie, des pluies de pierre et de la recherche de la pierre de lune. En ces temps, le plus célèbre druide de Kaamelott était Merlin, issu d'une pucelle et d'un démon, mais ayant plus pris de la pucelle selon son roi. On retrouve donc Arthur et Merlin dans le laboratoire de ce dernier.

-"Merlin, il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose" commença Arthur.

-"Mais que voulez vous que je fasse, j'y peux rien si vos troupes se prennent raclée sur raclée."

-"Il me semblait que vous étiez un peu magicien quand même, alors vous pourriez lancer quelques sorts afin de nous filler un coup de main quand ça va pas".

-"Mais c'est ce que je fais, j'arrive toujours un peu en retard parce que ma robe se prend dans les ronces, mais je suis toujours là quelques minutes après le début. Mais c'est pas faux que si vous êtes déjà perdant, je vois pas ce que je peux faire."

-"A la dernière bataille, vous n'étiez pas là quand je vous ai cherchez…" remarqua le roi.

-"Si, mais après j'ai entendu un loup qui m'a appelez à l'aide, il fallait bien que je fasse quelques chose…"

-"Mais et nous? On compte moins que les loups?"

-"Bin oui, enfin non… mais cherchez pas c'est comme cela. Moi quand la nature m'appelle, je dois agir, alors je pars aider."

-"Je vais vous y renvoyer à coup de pied dans le cul moi en forêt, vous aurez le temps d'aller soigner ces foutus bestioles !" s'énerva Arthur.

-"Mais non calmez vous, je vais vous trouver un truc, je vous promets pas que cela assurera la victoire a chaque fois, mais vous serez le seul à l'avoir."

-"Bin en faite, j'ai déjà un enchanteur qui sait pas faire de magie, je pense bien être le seul dans ce cas là…" marmonna Arthur en sortant du laboratoire.

-"J'ai tout entendu et c'est honteux ! "

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la salle du trône, on retrouve Arthur en train de discuter de tactique militaire avec Lancelot, quand Merlin se présente face au roi avec un plateau comportant deux bols remplient d'une mixture brunâtre.

-"Sir, voila j'ai ce qu'il vous faut pour remonter le moral de vos troupes " prononça Merlin pleins d'espoir.

-"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce merdier ? Une potion de surpuissance ? Un bouclier magique qui nous protèges des coups ennemis ?" demanda Arthur.

-"Euh non pas vraiment, mais goutez et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez"

-"Maintenant, mais on est pas en bataille, ça va faire quoi votre truc?" demanda le roi.

-"Goutez je vous dis, vous aurez bien le temps de râler après si ça vous va pas."

Le roi s'exécute sous le regard légèrement inquiet de Lancelot.

-"Déjà une chose, c'est pas dégelasse votre truc, mais je ne sens rien de spécial"

-"Vous vous sentez pas mieux en buvant cela ? C'est réconfortant comme truc et je vous promets que vous êtes le seul à en avoir, et ce pour au moins trois siècle "conclu Merlin.

-"Ah non, mais la magie, quand on est pas habitué…c'est impressionnant." se moqua Arthur.

-"Euh sir, vous m'avez demandé un truc unique…"

-"…pour faire gagner des batailles, vous m'expliquer ce que c'est et à quoi cela va me servir?"

-"Et bien, c'est du lait de chèvre avec du chocolat réduit finement en poudre grâce à un procédé dont j'ai le secret. On fait chauffer le tout, et on le boit, cela redonne le moral et ça a pleins de vertu, c'est un antidépresseur, et un stimulant naturel" expliqua Merlin.

-"En tous cas, je pense que le coté antidépresseur va servir… Merlin quand je viens vous voir, pour vous demander des trucs c'est l'enchanteur que je viens voir pour qu'il m'donne des solutions d'enchanteur : pas des combines à la noix ou des remèdes de bonne femme ! Vous êtes mon enchanteur, vous êtes pas ma grand-mère, OK ?"

-"Eh bien puisse que c'est comme cela, demerdez vous tous seul pour vos prochaines batailles…" s'énerva Merlin en quittant la sale du trône.

-"Sir, je peux gouter un peu ce breuvage magique? Et du coup il va falloir trouver autre chose à demander à Merlin pour les batailles, un truc un peu plus puissant que cela." Demanda Lancelot.

-"Euh, non je le garde mon bol, c'est pas mauvais en fait. Et pour ce qui est de Merlin, i'sait déjà pas monter des blancs en neige, alors préparer une potion de combat… Permettez-moi d'avoir des doutes." Conclu Arthur.


End file.
